


Surprising Revelations Part 4a

by Gul_Obsidian_Dragon



Series: Surprising Revelations [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: First Date, First Time, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gul_Obsidian_Dragon/pseuds/Gul_Obsidian_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bashir invites Garak to dinner and a holosuite thermae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprising Revelations Part 4a

“What makes you think anything is wrong? I simply don’t wish to continue with our current activities.”

Elim seemed to have gotten his emotions under control. It sounded like they were discussing a bit of literature over lunch, almost. But, Julian wasn’t fooled. He was now reasonably good at recognizing when his friend was bothered and trying to hide the fact.

“Elim, I know you better than that. Something is bothering you; I just don’t know what. So, please talk to me.”

“Oh yes, the genetically engineered human knows what’s best for everyone, prying into things that are best left alone. Really, Doctor you are insufferably naïve and arrogant. Of course, you know better than myself what I’m feeling. So you must use your insidious methods to dig and pry in order to change me, to make me better. More like you.”

The words were like disruptor blasts shot with deadly accuracy. They hit their mark, cutting deep. Elim immediately regretted the words. He had let his uneasiness get the better of him. When had he become so weak that a simple situation like this one caused him to lose control? He was to good at making stinging remakes to let himself loose control like this. He didn’t dare turn around to see Julian’s pained expression.

“Julian…” He was cut off.

“No, Elim. It’s my turn to talk. We really need to discuss what just happened here. I’m going to go cool down. I’ve had about as much of this heat as I can take at the moment. Take some time to yourself, then I’ll meet you in the tepidarium.”

With those words Julian left the sauna, hurt and angry. He recognized clearly his friend’s reaction. Something very personal and probably painful to the man was behind the sudden change. It was the same type of defensive technique Elim had employed when the implant was malfunctioning. But, still the words hurt.

Julian paused as he entered the tepidarium. It was so much cooler in this room. He decided that going into the frigidarium would make returning to this room less pleasant. Instead, he went out into the entry hall and retrieved a data rod from his trouser pocket.

He had planned to give Elim a copy of the program. He had thought it would be a nice present to give as a way of ending the date. He had planned to give it to Elim right after showing him the library. He decided that no matter how the upcoming conversation went he was going to give Elim the gift.

He quickly removed another data rod from the other pants pocket. Even if they decided that it was best not to pursue the relationship, he was intent on them remaining friends. He went back into the tepidarium feeling calmer.

He just wished that he could figure out why Elim found it so difficult to accept that he truly cared for the man. Oh come on Julian, he thought, you can guess why. Look at what he had for a father. It was no wonder the man was ill equipped to deal with being in a caring relationship. Julian knew he would just have to be patient and understanding if he wanted this to work. He really wanted this to work.

He sat down on one of the soft settees. He hid the data rods under the pillow next to him. Maybe he should have brought his towel with him. Well, that could be fixed.

“Computer, one bath towel please.”

The item materialized next to him. He stood up, put it on and then sat back down. Hopefully, it would make Elim a little more comfortable. He had a strong feeling that the coming conversation would be a difficult one.

He was beginning to wonder if Elim would come out of the room to talk or not when the man entered the room. He was wearing the robe again. Julian was glad that he had decided to put on the towel. It seemed that Elim felt the conversation would be easier without nudity. Julian noticed that the man seemed calmer, as if he had taken time to think about things.

Elim approached the settee but didn’t sit down right away.

“Julian, I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t…” He paused; it seemed that apologizing was proving difficult for him.

“You didn’t mean what you said. You were just saying what you knew would bother me most.” Julian finished for him.

“Yes.” He seemed defeated. “I didn’t mean… I just got nervous. It was a reaction. I know you care for me. You’re wonderfully naïve that way. It’s rather refreshing, but also disconcerting.”

“Elim, stop.” He paused to give the man a moment to collect himself again. “I know this isn’t easy for you, and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. Just relax. As you said, I care for you, and that means that I’ll be as understanding as I can when these little misunderstandings happen. But, we’re going to have to talk about them. Or they’ll just keep repeating themselves. Okay?”

“Okay.”

There was a moment of quiet while they considered how to proceed. Elim decided to sit down on the other end of the settee. He still felt a little inclined to bolt for the door, but overall he was calmer.

“I know my words hurt you. And, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean them. However, I’m afraid I can’t take them back. You’ve heard them.” Elim looked at his hands, which were laced together setting in his lap.

“You may not be able to take them back, but I can accept your apology and forgive you for having uttered them. I think we both understand why you said them.” Julian took Elim’s hand in his the same way he had during the incident with the implant malfunction. “I forgive you.”

Elim just stared at him with a slightly surprised look on his face. He didn’t know what to say. The human concept of forgiveness still confounded him on occasion. He seemed to be capable of giving forgiveness, but still had problems when it was given to him.

Julian turned slightly so that he could easily see Elim. He was sure that the next part of the conversation was going to be tense. He reached out and took Elim’s other hand. Elim turned slightly to accommodate the connection. He knew he wasn’t going to like what was coming, but there wasn’t much choice. It was have this very awkward conversation or forget about ever having a relationship with Julian.

“What I don’t understand is what happened to cause that conversation. I know it was something that I did, but I don’t know what that something was. I certainly didn’t intend to make you jump away from me like that. I wanted to bring you pleasure.”

“I know.”

Elim didn’t know how he was going to tell Julian what had happened. It would have been easier if the man were still mad at him. At least that way it would seem like less of a risk. But, now that Julian had forgiven him. He wasn’t sure if he could explain and risk the rejection that would likely follow.

“Elim, I know it’s hard for you to talk about stuff, but we’re going to have to talk if we’re going to continue this relationship. And, I want to continue it.”

Julian paused, trying to think of a way to make this easier for his friend. The man was obviously struggling with the situation. But, he just wasn’t sure how to make it easier for Elim. He decided to try guessing at the problem, ask questions of his reticent companion.

“Did I do something that is a cultural taboo?” A horrifying thought dawned on Julian. “Is it improper to initiate intercourse during the shedding process?”

Elim actually smiled in response to the question. The expression on Julian’s face made him relax slightly. It was just so humorous and charming.

“No, you didn’t break any cultural taboos. I understand that shedding between bonded pairs and intimates often leads to sexual intercourse. Even among some very close friends that aren’t otherwise interested in each other, sex sometimes occurs. I think humans would call it ‘friends with benefits?’ So really your actions were quite natural given the circumstances.”

Elim paused again. He had reached another moment when he should explain to Julian. His mouth went dry as he tried to say the words. He just ended up mouthing silently.

Julian was patient. He didn’t interrupt Elim’s attempt at communicating. He was relieved that he hadn’t done something to offend Elim culturally, but still at a loss as to what he had done. He was struggling with his strong need to know. He wanted to make the situation right, but could not.

“It just that I’ve..”

Well, that was an improvement, Julian thought. He waited a few more moments before responding to the words. Maybe Elim would respond well to a bit of encouragement.

“You’ve?”

Julian smiled lovingly at Elim. He disentangled one hand from the hand it was clasping and brushed a cool, grey cheek. Elim reached up with his free hand and held the warm, golden hand against his cheek. It was comforting in a way he wouldn’t have expected.

“I’ve never…”

He still couldn’t get the words out. He felt almost paralyzed by his vulnerability. How was he ever going to tell Julian? He released the hand against his cheek and turned his head so that he was no longer directly facing the man. Maybe that would make it easier.

“You’ve never…?” Julian pondered aloud.

What could Garak, the worldly spy, have never done? It related directly to his earlier actions. The man had been fine, more than fine, while Julian was finishing with the shedding process. It had only been when he grabbed Elim’s… Oh, that must be it. Elim had frozen when Julian grasped his penis.

“Elim, is it because you’ve never been with a human?”

That seemed the most probable of reasons to Julian. He suspected that Elim didn’t have much direct interaction with humans before Starfleet came to the station. Elim’s lack of reaction made it clear to Julian that there was more happening here.

“That’s part of it.”

Elim’s berated himself, you’re telling half-truths now. Stop it. Just explain the situation to him. He’ll figure it out eventually anyway. But he was unable to vocalize the truth.

Julian thought for a moment before asking the next question.

“Is it that you’ve never been with an alien?” Another thought entered Julian’s mind and he added. “Or that you’ve never been with a man?”

Elim made a derisive snorting in response to the questions. “Both.”

It seemed the derision was directed at his self. Julian was a bit surprised to find that he was more experienced in this area than Elim. At least, he could put him at ease.

“Elim, I’m fine with this being your first time with another man. Anyway, your experience with women will be more helpful than you think. Of course, it’s different with a man, but there are similarities. There’s no reason to be really nervous or ashamed. We can go at your pace. I think its wonderful that I’ll get to share this first time experience with you. That’s, of course, if you want to do this.”

Julian was surprised that his words didn’t seem to reassure Elim. The man sitting next to him looked as tense and mortified as ever.

“Elim?”

The man seemed stuck inside his own head. He mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like experience, but Julian wasn’t sure. Apparently there was more to this than Julian had assumed. The next words, spoken just barely audibly, shocked Julian.

“I haven’t got any experience. I’m a virgin.”

Julian suspected that Elim didn’t hear his own words. He had only barely heard them with his genetically enhanced hearing. But, he had been caught completely off guard. His initial response was disbelief. There was no way that the worldly, charming spy hadn’t… But, then realization sunk in hard. Elim’s reaction to the touch, the continued bouts nervousness, and his inability to tell Julian it all added up.

“Oh shit, Elim I’m so sorry. No wonder… I’d never suspected that you were a virgin. I…”

“I don’t want your pity Doctor.”

Elim turned so that his back was to Julian. This was going to be difficult, Julian thought. He put his hands on Elim’s arms and exerted a light pressure. Elim refused to respond.

Well, Julian thought, time to go to the mountain. He got up and walked around positioning himself in front of Elim. The man stared resolutely at the ground, presumably unwilling to see the pity he thought Julian was expressing. Julian squatted down in front of the man and glanced at Elim’s face.

“You know, I’m at a loss here. Why would I be feeling pity for you right now? I was trying to apologize for my earlier actions. I would have jumped out of my skin in that situation as well. But, obviously I’m still missing some important information.”

“Oh, come Doctor, don’t try and play those games with me. You and I both know that humans don’t value virginity anymore than Cardassians.”

Julian realized that Elim was moving back into his defensive attack mode. He needed to make the man understand that he didn’t need to be defensive. He needed to disarm him somehow.

“Really? We humans don’t value virginity? I’m glad you explained that to me. I’d gone about my entire life thinking otherwise. I guess it’s good that I’ve an expert on human sexuality as a friend.”

Elim finally looked Julian in the face. He looked rather surprised by Julian’s response, and it seemed to snap him out of the morose revelry.

“Sarcasm doesn’t suit you Julian.” He smiled.

“Maybe not, but it got your attention.”

Julian once again took Elim’s hands, partly to comfort him. But, mostly he wanted to keep the man from turning away again, physically or mentally. He was sure they could sort things out if he could just get the man in front of him to explain what was going on inside of that impenetrable head of his.

“Now why don’t you tell me how Cardassians view virginity? Then I’ll tell you if I view it similarly or not. Somehow, I think you are wrong this time.”

He gave an encouraging squeeze to the tense hands he was holding. There was long pause. Then the hands relaxed considerably.

Elim had decided that at this point there was nothing to lose. The thought was dismal, but it also allowed him to finally relax. He could explain Cardassian society to Julian, and they could compare it to human society. He was certain that for once the two would be in agreement. His observations of the human tendency to constantly seek sexual partners provided evidence enough.

“Cardassians see sexual virginity in an adult to be disgraceful. It’s improper, worthy of ridicule and nothing more. It’s the responsibility of all adult Cardassians to attempt to procreate. Finding that your intended partner is inexperienced causes disgust and revulsion. It almost always leads to a termination of the pursuit.”

He paused and looked into Julian’s face. He expected to see some sort of confirmation there. But, instead he saw dumbfounded surprise mixed with a small amount of horrified curiosity. He continued to explain.

“You see, on Cardassia, there is a time, around the age of nineteen, that everyone is encouraged to explore their sexuality. This occurs during their last level of school, when boys and girls are first put into classes together. Of course, many of them have already explored their sexuality with mates of the same gender before this time. Anyone that has maintained their virginity after their early twenties is viewed as undesirable.”

Julian had been listening attentively to Elim’s explanation. At first, he wasn’t sure what to say. He was a little appalled by the way virginity was shunned by Cardassians. He was also shocked that Elim thought humans viewed virginity in this manner.

But, the first question out of his mouth was, “So, how is it that you are still a virgin?”

It had been a tactless question. He was preparing to put his foot in his mouth when he added, “I don’t see virginity as repulsive or shameful.”

“That’s why you make a point of chasing women around in a way that let’s every know what you’re doing?”

Garak was skeptical. He’d seen many humans display a similar behavior to Julian’s when it came to dating. They bragged nearly as much as Cardassian military officers.

“I’ll assume that comment wasn’t meant to be as insulting as it sounded. And, I’ll have to set you straight about your views of human sexuality, but that can wait. How is it that you’re still a virgin? Is there some other cultural reason? I can’t imagine that you weren’t able to find many interested parties to mate with. You are a catch after all.”

“Don’t you think two of my secrets is enough for one day?”

Elim sounded much more like his usual self, and he was now looking at Julian with an expression of deep affection. A mischievous smiled bloomed across Julian’s face on hearing this question. Elim suspected that things were going to get very interesting.

“Oh, I don’t know, the first secret you revealed led to an amazing experience. This one might as well. It could lead to more wonderful things.”

“You know, we’re going to have to clean up those scales before we leave.”

“You’re not going to tell me are you?”

Julian looked resigned to the inevitable response from his enigmatic companion. Elim could see that Julian had anticipated his response. But, the man didn’t seem to be preparing an argument for why he should be told. On the contrary, he seemed content, like he had made an important decision.

“No.” Garak smiled jovially down at Julian.

“Alright. Elim, I still want an intimate relationship with you. Whether that intimate relationship involves sexual interaction or not is up to you. But, I want you to know that I’m not repulsed by your virginity. And, I would consider it an honor to be your first. That is if you want me to be.”

Julian waited patiently for Elim to process what had been said. The grey face was tense with concentration. It looked like he was having an internal struggle, probably trying to decide if he believed Julian’s words. Finally, he broke out into a delightful smile.

“I believe you. And, I’m interested in an intimate, sexual relationship with you. But, I’m not sure…” He trailed off.

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll go at a desirable pace. I’d suggest that we go to my quarters. This isn’t the best program for first time sexual endeavors. My quarters have a comfortable bed that fits two nicely.”

“Should we get dressed then?”

“Not yet. There’s still the other room that I want to show you. And, I’d very much like to kiss you.” He wanted to make sure his friend was comfortable.

“Then why don’t you?”

It was more than an invitation; it was a challenge. Elim seemed like his normal self, and Julian felt he could flirt again. He released the cool, grey hands that he was holding and stood up. He then leaned down and whispered into Elim’s ear.

“Because I want you to ask for it.”

Elim’s expression at Julian’s word was one of delight, which reassured Julian. He seated himself on Elim’s lap. A leg was folded on either side of the man beneath him, so that Julian could help hold his own weight. He reached out and stroked Elim’s cheek gently.

“You’re still erect?”

Julian was surprised to discover the soft erection. Elim was trying to play aloof, but found it very difficult. Julian thought the attempt was endearing and cute in its utter failure. Elim seemed to realize that it wasn’t working, so he leaned up and kissed Julian. It was the first time that he had initiated any of their sexual touches.

Julian felt a thrill run through his entire body. The feeling settled as heat in his groin region. At this rate his softened penis would be fully hard again. He grasped Elim’s neck ridges and massaged then gently. After a moment, they broke the kiss.

“I should show you that room now.”

Julian got off of Elim’s lap. The ridged brow furrowed in dismay for the briefest time. Julian realized that his sudden withdrawal would be disconcerting at best. He reached out a hand to the man seated before him.

“Don’t worry. I was just worried that if we continued in that way for much longer that we’d never leave. You’re a very good kisser.”

Elim took the offered hand and stood up. He had thought for an instant that Julian didn’t appreciate his advance. Apparently the opposite was true. He unlaced his fingers from Julian’s and reached his arm around the slim waist of his partner.

They walked together towards the door to the unknown room. Julian reached down quickly at the end of the settee and grabbed something that Elim couldn’t see out from under the pillow. He leaned back slightly in an attempt to see what was in Julian’s hand.

“Don’t worry about it, Elim. You’ll find out soon enough.” Julian smiled.

“It seems that you refuse to give up one secret without presenting another this evening.” Elim’s interest was clearly rising.

“Sound familiar? Know how I feel now?” He teased.

“I certainly don’t know what you mean.”

“Of course not.”

If nothing else, Julian knew how to keep his friend allured. He turned to face the man as they halted in front of the door and took his hands again.

“I don’t suppose that you will close your eyes.”

“Now, why would I ever do that?” He smiled teasingly.

“To enhance the surprise.” Julian suggested in his most persuasive tone.

“For you this once.”

Elim closed his eyes and allowed Julian to lead him into the room. It was an odd sensation. After a few steps they stopped. He was about to open his eyes when he heard Julian whisper.

“Not yet. I’ll tell you when. Just stand still for a moment.” Julian released his hands and took a step back.

“Julian, I don’t…”

“Now.” Julian interrupted.

Elim opened his eyes. The first thing he took in was Julian standing a few paces away and watching him intently. The next thing he saw was the shelves of bound books directly behind the man. Elim broke into a wide, delighted smile. He turned and saw that every wall was lined with shelves of books. The only breaks in the books were the door and a small computer terminal.

There were a few very comfortable looking reading chairs in the center of the room. Julian leaned against one of them, watching Elim contentedly. He had rarely seen the man this happy.

“I’m afraid that at the moment the collection is severely lacking in Cardassian literature. I was hoping that we could start to remedy that.”

Julian held up one of the data rods that he’d brought in and motioned to the terminal. Elim joined him. He handed the rod to the man.

“This computer can read any data rod of a book and then create a bound version of it to go in this library. I thought we could add the first Cardassian novel together.”

Elim read the data rod’s label then looked up and smiled at Julian.

“The Never Ending Sacrifice, I thought you didn’t like that one?”

“But, you do like it.” Julian smiled at him roguishly.

“Thank you.”

Elim inserted the rod. A moment later the screen prompted him to create a cover. He spent a few minutes in creating just the right look. It then beeped and a beautifully bound hardcover book lettered in silver appeared on top of the computer terminal. Elim picked up the volume and felt it lovingly.

“Why don’t we place it on the center table for now? You can come back and read it at your leisure.” Julian lifted the book from Elim’s grasp.

“But, this is your program.”

“I know. You’ll understand in a little while.”

Julian placed the book on the table reverently while Elim watched. There was a slightly disappointed look on the grey face, rather like a kid being told he’d have to wait to eat the cake in front of them. It was cute to see this more expressive Elim. Julian grinned in amusement. He could get used to his friend like this.

“Don’t worry; we’ll be doing things to take your mind off of the book. Let’s go get dressed.” Julian smiled enticingly.

“We still need to clean up the scales.”

He wanted to make sure that his DNA wasn’t left for Quark’s profit. It would surely mean his own loss. Quark would find plenty of bidders that he had made enemies of at some point. He didn’t like to think what would result if that scenario occurred.

“I thought it would be easiest if we cleaned them up after the program is turned off. However, we need to do a few things first.”

They dressed quickly with no embarrassment, each glancing at the other as their clothes obscured more of themselves. Once clothed Julian walked over to Elim and hugged him.

He whispered into the ridged ear, “You hide that wonderful physique of yours nicely. I can’t wait to remove the coverings to reveal it again.”

Julian pulled away from him before opening the door to the holosuite. They walked over to the terminal. Julian pulled another data rod from his trousers’ pocket, inserted it into the other slot, and began to program something. Elim watched interestedly.

Julian removed the second rod and handed it to Elim, “This is for you. It’s a copy of the program. They will update each other when we bring both copies. That way any changes that one of us makes can be transferred to the other easily. I hope you enjoy it.”

“I didn’t get you anything. I didn’t realize.” Elim was flattered.

“Don’t worry about it. You’ll be giving me a great present very soon.”

Elim knew what Julian meant, but he still didn’t quite understand. How could his first time be a present to the other man? His culture just didn’t prepare him for such ideas. He said the only thing that he could think to say.

“Thank you.”

Julian turned off the program and retrieved his copy. They both re-entered the holosuite and found the shed scales in a pile on the floor. They both considered the room for a moment.

“I didn’t think to bring something to clean up. I never imagined that I’d have someone help me shed tonight.”

“I’ve got an idea.”

Julian removed his tunic and his undershirt. He dropped the undershirt on the floor and put the tunic back on. He then squatted down and started placing the scales onto the shirt. After watching for a second, Elim began to help.

“That seems to be all of them.” Elim glanced around carefully, but he didn’t see anymore.

“Why don’t we go to me quarter then? Computer set the environmental controls in my quarters to Cardassian standards. They should be comfortable by the time we get there.” He picked up the shirt holding the scales. “We can dispose of these in the replicator.”

“Yes.” Elim watched in stunned amazement. How had he gotten so lucky as to have a man like Julian interested in him?

 

…

 

Julian and Garak had made themselves presentable again, and were now waiting for the turbolift. It arrived, and they both entered. Julian was thinking that a quick round of covert kissing was in order. Unfortunately that plan was derailed a moment later with the appearance of Captain Sisko.

“Good evening Doctor, Garak.” Sisko glanced at the two men curiously.

“Captain.” Julian and Garak replied together.

They all glanced at each other in slight surprise and with a touch of amusement. Julian was feeling decidedly awkward. Garak was calculating, aware that Julian could easily give them away due to nerves.

“Is there a party that I wasn’t invited to?” Sisko tried to break the odd tension that had developed.

“Not that I’m aware of.” Julian replied. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, you’re dressed sharply this evening.” Sisko glanced at Julian’s attire. “But, of course, you’re just had one of your dates that the rumor mill so loves to gossip about.”

Sisko smiled mischievously as he watched the young doctor’s face fall as he was momentarily stymied. The man floundered a bit. Garak realized that Julian was in need of rescue. He was also aware that Sisko had no clue about his and Julian’s date, but was only teasing the young man. He spoke from behind Sisko.

“I’m afraid the… rumor mill, did you call it, will be disappointed. We simply adjourned our usual lunch to a dinner.” He smiled almost pompously in amusement. He now had Sisko’s undivided attention. “It seems that my constant aspersions regarding the uniforms Starfleet insists on hoisting onto its members led Doctor Bashir to think that I was critiquing his tastes. He insisted on proving me wrong. And, I must say that if I had any doubts as to his predilection, he has assuaged them fully. It seems our dear Doctor can’t resist a challenge, issued or otherwise.”

Sisko was clearly amused by Garak’s story. It seemed straightforward enough, but with Garak that was a sure sign that something wasn’t entirely true. Sisko contemplated for a moment, but decided that whatever Garak was playing at wasn’t important. It was the type of game that Bashir liked to play. He didn’t have the time. He simply allowed it to entertain him at face value. The turbolift stopped.

“That’s an very amusing story, Mr. Garak. I’m sure Julian will enjoy trying to unravel it.” He smiled at both of them in a fatherly sort of way and exited the turbolift.

The doors closed and Julian sighed in relief. He moved over to Elim in the now private turbolift. He hugged the man loosely.

“That was wonderful. I was sure that we were caught.”

Julian ran a hand down Elim’s front, and the cupped the still unfolded, but slightly limp penis. Elim breathed in sharply. He looked ready to melt, but there was also a slight grimace to his expression. With effort, he reached down and removed Julian’s hand.

“Please don’t do that right now. It’s quite uncomfortable enough having my penis against rough fabric. I’d prefer it didn’t become hard as well.”

“Oh,” Julian paused and thought, “I didn’t think. Having an internally housed penis would make it much more sensitive.”

“Yes.” Elim almost sighed the answer.

“Can’t you…” Julian didn’t know how to finish the question.

Elim found the awkward pause charming. He answered the unfinished question. “Once the penis has unfolded it can’t refold until climax has been achieved. Fortunately, as you have felt, it can become less stiff.”

“Ah.” Julian was clearly fascinated.

Elim headed the man off. “We can discuss this matter further at another time.”

Julian frowned slightly.

“When we are in a more private setting.” Elim elaborated.

“Oh, yes, of course.”

Julian brightened immediately. He had thought that his friend was once again pushing him away. Of course he wouldn’t want to discuss delicate anatomy when someone might enter the lift at any moment.

The lift stopped at their level, and they disembarked. Julian led the way to his quarters. Checking all the while to make sure no one was around to observe.

“There’s no need to be nervous about my coming to your quarters. Friends do such things all the time. It’s your obvious nervousness that makes us look suspicious.” Elim instructed the young man in front of him.

“How is it that you’re suddenly so calm?”

“I’m in my element.” He replied brightly.

At the questioning glance he received, Elim illuminated. “Pretence.”

Julian gave a look of roughish admiration mixed with mild exasperation.

They continued along in comfortable silence until reaching the door to Julian’s quarters. There was a thrill of excitement and anticipation as Julian entered the entry code. The door slid open and they entered, Elim first and then Julian.

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Julian wrapped his arms around Elim. The shirt full of scales rested against Elim’s stomach. It felt wonderful to hold the man again. He couldn’t wait to show Elim just how wonderful sex was, to see his reactions to the intimate touches. If the shedding had told Julian anything, it was that Elim was a very sensual and expressive man when attended to in a loving and caring way.

“Shouldn’t we dispose of those first?” Elim indicated the scales.

Reluctantly Julian released the hug. He walked over to the replicator and placed the shirt full of scales in it; they dematerialized. He paused in front of the unit for a moment in thought.

Elim watched Julian without moving and saying anything. He wondered what the beautiful man was thinking about. Apparently he had come to a decision. As Elim watched, the golden form turned suddenly and walked back over to Elim. The anxious feelings that he had earlier returned, but they were mixed with excitement now.

Julian embraced the cool body affectionately. Elim returned the embrace with a disbelieving smile on his face. He was still struggling to comprehend the changes to his and Julian’s relationship. Somehow, he doubted whether he would be able to get used to the love and caring that Julian was showing him.

“Are my quarters warm enough for you?”

Julian whispered in the ridged ear. He reached up and began massaging the irresistible neck ridges. Elim moaned and held Julian tighter to his body in response.

“You do that so well, Julian.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Julian smiled, knowing that he was bringing pleasure to his companion. There would be much more to come. He paused in his ministrations but didn’t remove his hands from their place.

“What question was that?”

Elim made an effort to concentrate. It wasn’t easy. He really wanted the attention his neck ridges were receiving to continue.

“Are my quarters warm enough for you?”

“Yes, much more pleasant than the rest of the station. But, are you comfortable with these temperatures?”

Elim was suddenly concerned. He didn’t want to be the only one receiving pleasure this evening. He wanted to make sure Julian enjoyed himself thoroughly. He’d never wanted to please someone more. No one had ever shown him this type of tenderness and caring.

“Yes, I’m quite comfortable in these temperature. Shall we proceed to the bedroom then.”

It wasn’t really a question. Julian resumed the comfortable hold on Elim and began to walk backwards toward the bedroom. Elim moved with him a little awkwardly.

“Just relax. We won’t do anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

Julian rubbed the tense back soothingly, careful to avoid the spinal ridge. He didn’t want to excite just yet. Elim tried to do as he was told, but found that he was rather anxious.

“If you relax and just go with it the experience will be much more pleasurable. I promise I’ll go slow and show you how to relish a sexual encounter.”

The line was so typically soppy that Elim smiled. This was, after all, his Julian. The one person in the entire galaxy he felt comfortable around. He could relax and enjoy what was happening. He didn’t have to worry. No matter what happened, Julian would be understanding, considerate, and caring. He never appreciated those traits enough; they were just too foreign to him.

Julian brought them into the bedroom and stopped beside the bed. He could feel that Elim’s muscles relaxed a bit under his hands. It was a good sign. He turned them, and directed Elim to sit down on the edge of the bed. Terror and exhilaration was battling for dominance in the bright blue eyes.

Julian leaned down and kissed Elim firmly. After a seconds surprise, Elim returned the kiss passionately. That should stop the oscillation of emotions, Julian thought. He unbuttoned his tunic so that it hung loose about them. Slowly he took Elim’s hands and placed them on his bare sides just above the trousers. He released them.

They remained where they were placed, Elim apparently unwilling to advance the moment. Julian finally pulled away from the kiss. They were both panting. He reached up and began to lightly rub the neck ridges. He just couldn’t get enough of them, or the reactions they evoked.

Elim gripped Julian’s sides firmly, and sighed. The doctor’s hands were so wonderfully skilled. He wanted to do something in return but was not sure how to proceed.

Julian could tell that Elim wasn’t quite comfortable yet. He decided that a little more explanation was needed to put his friend at ease. The only question was how to proceed. He’d never initiated a virgin before.

“I opened my shirt and placed your hands on my bare skin to invite you to explore.” He smiled his most charming smile.

“What if you don’t like what I do? I want you to enjoy this as well.” Elim was so uncharacteristically hesitant and uncertain.

“I will enjoy this.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because of what you just said.”

Elim looked at him doubtfully. There was an explain yourself expression behind the doubt. Julian considered how best to explain his reasoning. Finally he settled on a solution.

“I’ve learned that there are three things needed to have an enjoyable sexual encounter. One is communication, two is exploration, and three is a caring partner. Through your words, I know that you are the third, which is the hardest to find. We’re left with the easy part: communicate and explore.”

Elim was considering his words thoughtfully. Julian decided to add some more direct instructions.

“You can try anything you want. I’ll tell you if I don’t like it, and you’ll certainly know if I do. And, I want you to tell me what you like and dislike. That way we can both feel confidant that the pleasure is shared.”

Elim responded by moving his hands up along Julian’s sides and around to his chest. He ran a finger over the dark nipples. Julian inhaled sharply and then sighed happily.

“That’s better.” He smiled.

Julian continued rubbing Elim’s neck ridges for a moment while enjoying the exploratory fingers that played across his chest and shoulders. He wanted start removing clothing items, but waited. He wanted to make sure Elim was completely comfortable with this level of intimacy first. He was surprised when the man started to remove his shirt, but the motion quickly stopped.

“It’s fine.” He answered the unasked question. “May I remove your tunic, Elim?”

“Yes,” the word was barely a whisper.

Julian reached down and gripped the bottom edge of Elim’s tunic. He pulled the cloth gently up. Elim released Julian and allowed him to pull the garment over his head and off his arms. Julian then helped in the removal of his own shirt.

“Just ask me if you have a question. I’ll do the same.”

“Alright.” Elim seemed too enthralled to speak.

Julian climbed onto the bed and moved around behind Elim. He stretched out on the bed. Elim turned slightly to see him. Julian patted the bed beside him invitingly.

Elim removed his shoes and socks before climbing fully onto the bed and lying down beside Julian. Realizing what his friend was doing, Julian took a quick moment to remove his own shoes and socks. He reclined back onto his side, and put his arms around Elim. He stroked the muscular back with a slow light pressure. The sensation made the man shudder with pleasure.

Elim wrapped his arms around Julian and ran his fingers through the brown, curly hair. He initiated another exploratory, passionate kiss. He pushed his tongue into Julian’s warm mouth. Julian did the same. It was a very pleasurable duel.

Meanwhile Elim continued to feel of the man in his arms. The back was smooth and hairless. The muscles were subtle yet firm. He reveled in the warmth that Julian’s body radiated.

His own body was receiving similar attentions, and his penis was rapidly hardening. It was becoming very uncomfortable against the rough cloth. He could feel Julian’s firm member against his own, fabric the only thing between them. The thought made his penis pulse. He groaned slightly and disengaged from the kiss.

“Everything okay?” Julian asked while stroking Elim’s arm softly.

“Yes, I just need free my penis. The clothes is to rough for me.”

He reached down to undo his trousers. Julian put a hand on his and stopped him. The golden hand pushed the grey hand aside gently, and began remove the offending garment.

“Let me.” He smiled.

Elim relaxed and allowed Julian to take off the rest of his clothes. Shifting only when needed to allow for its removal. He watched avidly as Julian, with painstaking care, disrobed him. It was a very sensual sight. Julian’s beautiful expressive face was shining with delight with each new bit of skin uncovered.

Elim was completely naked on the bed. The evidence of pleasure on Julian’s face as he looked Elim up and down assuaged any concerns the man might have had. His charcoal colored penis stood completely tumid.

As Elim watched, Julian began a sultry display as he removed his own clothing. Elim moaned at the sight. He moved his hand unconsciously towards his own member. Julian crawled forward over the muscled, grey legs and stopped the hand’s movement before it reach the dark obelisk of flesh.

“Not yet.” Julian smiled knowingly.

Elim was surprised to realize what he had been doing. Julian moved so that he was upright and straddling Elim’s legs. He continued to remove his trousers. He pushed them slowly down until they were trapping Elim’s legs. Then he leaned forward onto his hand and held himself in a push-up position above Elim. He was positioned so that the pants, now just above his knees, were at Elim’s feet.

“I don’t suppose you can help me remove them?” He asked leadingly.

Elim smiled amusedly, but didn’t speak. He used one of his feet to push the garment to Julian’s ankles. Julian then moved up to kiss Elim, trapping both their penises between them. The kiss was a quick one.

“That was ridiculous.” Elim was still smiling.

“But, you enjoyed every moment of it.” Julian replied smugly.

He had felt utterly silly while stripping in that position. It had, however, relaxed Elim further. He would never tell his friend just how silly he had felt.

“I’d never admit to such poor taste.” The lie was terribly transparent, intentionally.

Julian moved his hips in small, slow circular movements. Elim tilted his head back and growled quietly. The sensation was wonderfully taunting.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism welcome.
> 
> I acknowledge that Elim Garak, Julian Bashir, Cardassia, etc. are the property of either Paramount or CBS, not entirely sure which due to the changes in 2006. The story is however mine, and done solely for entertainment purposes.


End file.
